historyrewrittenfandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline of Mesopotamia
8000BCE to 6200BCE : Some of the first agricultural communities begin in Mesopotamia, in the Levant, in the southern Caucasus, on the Iranian plateau and in Anatolia. The Varno culture appears on the foothill of the Zagros Mountain, and Hedin culture north of the mountain in the valley between Lake Van, Lake Sevan and Lake Urmia. Jereko culture flourish in the southern levant, while the Kayuk culture is found in southern Anatolia and the Baluk Culture on the Iranian plateau. They already have domesticated the dog, the goat, the sheep and the swine and cultivate barley, grapes, onions, turnipes and apples. 6200BCE : End of the Pre-Pottery cultures due to the 8.2 ky event. 6000BCE : Pottery is discovered in Mesopotamia. Beer and wine are discovered. 6000BCE to 4600BCE : Pottery cultures appears in the valley of the two rivers. Kanav culture on the northern Euphrates, Senema culture between the two river in the Iraqi plain, and Bena culture near the Gulf. 4700BCE : First traces of irrigation in Mesopotamia 4500BCE to 3900BCE : Jefran culture in central Mesopotamia 4300BCE to 3600BCE : Kems culture in the Northern Levant 4000BCE : Domestication of the Camel in Arabia 3700BCE to 3200BCE : Menir culture in the the Caucasus 3600BCE to 3300BCE : Ferran culture in Mesopotamia 3500BCE : Discovery of the wheel by the Ferran Culture and the Menir Culture 3500BCE to 3000BCE : Yaktorp culture in Anatolia 3400BCE : The cheetah begins to be adopted as pets by ruler of the Mesopotamian area. 3300BCE : Pictographic inscription found in an Yaktorp culture site. 3200BCE : First traces of the true cities in Mesopotamia 3200BCE to 2800BCE : Terram culture in Mesopotamia 3000BCE : Beginning of Bronze Working in the Terram Culture. Introduction of the camel in Mesopotamia, they quickly spred across the whole fertile Crescent. 2900BCE : First traces of a Logographic writing system in the Terram Culture. First Traces of exchanges between Mesopotamia and Egypt through the Levant. 2800BCE to 2500BCE : City States Era. The apparition of great cities and bronze working leads to the apparition of an semi-organized religion and the creation of a merchant aristocracy. The cult of the 7 gods is the main religion in the two rivers valley. There is Ben, the Sun god, exiled in the sky for giving the fire to humans, Geleth, the Earth God, the great enemy of Ben, who trapped humans on Earth, Nemer, the Sky God, who guard Ben in his prison but allow him to see the humans, Ketev, the River Goddess, the wife of Geleth and the lover of Ben with whom she gave birth to the humans, Geref, the storm Goddess, an ambivalous force, Yerex, the Sea god, an indifferent divinity, and finally, Xepez, the Moon Goddess, a mysterious force. 2600BCE : First city state in the Levant. The organisations and believes are similar to the mesopotamian cities. 2500BCE to 2200BCE : Priest King Era. The Priest of the five gods mannage to take the power in the Mesopotamian cities, leading to some of the first theocracies in the world. 2500BCE : Camel begin to be domesticated by Bactrian tribes. 2400BCE : City States begin to flourish in Anatolia. These cities are organised around a warrior caste, with a warrior king at their head. They believe that the spirits of their ancestors are watching them, that nature spirits rule the world, and are honorable in all their actions and never lie, believing the spirits will curse them if they do so. 2300BCE : Ened, a caucasian city state unify the 3 lakes area. Few thing are know from this early caucasian state as it leaves no written trace. 2200BCE : The ruler of Jered, an Anatolian city near the source of the Tigris, begin to unify the Southern Anatolian region. He take all the cities one after the other, and recruit the greatest warriors in his armies. His empire span from Southern Anatolia, three lakes region and northern Levant when he launch his crusade against the two rivers city-states. After taking the Northern Half of the cities with the help of his allied generals, he is betrayed by his closest friend, his second in command, the only general from his home city. He managed to turn almost a third of the army with him and convert to the religion of the 7 gods. The two old friends battle each other and the traitor die, but the conqueror is gravely wounded. He died a few weeks after. His history is one of the oldest complete text intact. In the wake of the conqueror death, several kingdoms blossom. A federation of cities form in the southern Levant, more or less unified by a council of Priest-Kings. In Mesopotamia, 4 kingdoms are founded by generals of the conqueror, the two southernmost, founded by traitors generals, being ruled through puppet Priest-Kings. The Anatolian city-states came back to their previous state of internal warfare, while the caucasian city-states revert to their former organisation before the unifying conquest of the Enedian. 2100BCE : Bactrian tribes emigrate on the Iranian Plateau, bringing with them their camels. 2000BCE : The city of Gardis is founded by Anatolian tribesmen on the Cilician Coast. Several other cities are founded in the Cilician plain and on the Cilician Coast, creating a new culture, more and more focusing on the sea. Camels begin to be used along Dromedaries in Mesopotamia. 1800BCE : The Enedian people are present in the three lakes area, in the Kura river bassin and in the Georgian plains. Gardite boats begin to leave the coastal waters to go deeper in the mediteranean sea. 1700BCE : The Bactrian Tribes present on the Iranian plateau begin to organize themselves into several tribal confederations 1600BCE : The Conqueror begin to be deified by the Enedian, who name him the God-Emperor. 1500BCE : Colonists from Gardis establish the first Gardite colony on Cyprus. The Karite Invasion. An powerful tribe from the Iranian Plateau, the Karis, unifies the warring tribes. The leader of this tribe, Xarvis, assemble a powerful army and conquer all the city-States of Mesopotamia. He is the first ruler of the Karis Empire. 1400BCE to 500BCE : Colonies are established by the various city-states of the cilician plain, begining by the Eastern Islands (mostly in the Agean Sea) and the Eastern Anatolian coast. 1400BCE to 900BCE : The Lroz begin to migrate southward, along the coast of the Caspian sea. The Enedian leave the coast of the Caspian sea. Some Lroz warlords take the Enedian cities along the Ilas River (Kura River). 1250BCE : Xarvid dynasty of the Karis Empire is toppled by an Anatolian mercenary general, Pretor, who establish himself as the new emperor of a new dynasty. He expand the empire in the Levant and in Southeastern Anatolia, while losing most of the Iranian Plateau to rebelling tribes. 1000BCE : the Great civil war. Several pretendant to the Pretorid throne wage a war. 950BCE : A prophet rise in Ened, Canim, claiming to be the Chosen of the God-Emperor. He raise a great army and take all the cities on the Armenian Highlands. He kill anyone who refuse to worship the God-Emperor. The civil war ends. Levantine city-states gained their independance, while the rest of the empire is divided in two between a northern and a southern Dynasty. 750BCE : Batruk, the emperor of the Northern Dynasty conquer the southern mesopotamian cities and kill the last emperor of the southern dynasty, reunifying the empire. His son Batruk II conquer the Levant, and his grandson Nagul some Iranian plateau's cities, while most of the nomadic tribes of the Iranian Plateau pay tribute to the empire. Nagul's son, Batruk III convert to the Enedian's God-Emperor worship, claiming to be his avatar on Earth.